


Dirty Little Secret

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Wax Play, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Her boyfriend can't give her what she wants, so she has to turn to Evil to satisfy her cravings





	Dirty Little Secret

“Do you trust me?” Evil asked with a smirk that made you want to run screaming. Why you were here, alone with him, you didn’t know. He scared you like no other. Made you tremble in fear. On the other side of that coin you found ridiculously attracted to the danger he presented. Unable to resist the lure of his essence. Wanting his darkness to consume you. 

“No.” You said honestly, heart beat accelerating when he laughed.

“Good.” He said. “Get naked and lay on the table. Don’t make me ask you twice.” He turned his back to you, utterly confident in your obedience. You wished he was wrong, that you would tell him to go to hell and storm from the room. Instead you did as commanded, stripping bare and laying down on the cold marble table. You shivered as the cold permeated your skin, your nipples pebbling and goosebumps rising on your flesh. You tried to calm yourself, to relax into the moment, but found it impossible. Everything about this room was designed to intimidate, to create fear. From the dark walls to the low lighting, to the macabre art hanging throughout the room, to the table lay upon. Nothing was made for comfort and everything was made to hurt. And Evil made you hurt so good. Which was why you were lying in wait instead of running as fast as you could. 

You craned your neck, trying to see what he was doing, his bulky frame hiding the objects he was organizing from your view. Finally he turned around and you gulped as you saw the black silk blindfold in his hands. You hated when he put that thing on you, not knowing what he was going to do to you next. You were quickly enveloped in darkness when Evil tied it around your head, making sure you couldn’t see a thing. When his fingers tapped on your lips you obediently opened your mouth expecting him to place a gag in only to hear him chuckle before he shoved his fingers in making you choke around them. 

“I’m not going to gag you tonight my sweet.” He said his dark voice permeating your fear as you tried not to panic. “I want to hear your screams.” You heaved as he pulled his fingers out of your mouth, wiping the spittle on your cheek and walking away. You swallowed back the bile that threatened to escape and tried to settle yourself as you tried in vain to figure out what Evil had planned. You heard him approach and struggled a bit as he tied down your limbs, leaving you spread open and completely vulnerable to whatever he had planned. 

You whimpered in pleasure as his fingers ghosted over your pussy, barely touching the flesh in a teasing movement. When he put his mouth on you, you were in heaven, trying to arch your hips to meet the long strokes of his tongue, moaning as he flicked it across your clit at a rapid pace before plunging two fingers deep inside you. His fingers scissoring inside, lips sucking on your clit and a sharp bite of his teeth was all it took, and you yelled out as you came, shuddering around Evil’s fingers as he slowly kept them moving inside you. You felt an aftershock of pleasure when his hot lips pressed to your clit and you whimpered as he lapped at your juices before pulling away from you. 

When he pressed the hitachi want to your pussy you cried out, not sure whether it was from excitement or fear. The wand never meant good things for you, yet for the first couple of orgasms it was amazing. Evil must have been feeling generous as he started it on the lowest setting before situating it to stay pressed against you. His fingers danced across your body, stopping to tweak your nipples into stiff peaks. You weren’t expecting the clamps that unexpectedly latched onto your nipples and you cried out in pain as they bit into your tender flesh. 

“I hope you didn’t think this was going to be fun for you?” Evil said, amusement clear in his voice. You cringed as he grabbed the chain linking the clamps and yanked on it, making you cry out as pain racketed through your breasts. You tried to ignore the vibrations on your clit and focus on Evil’s movements as he once again moved away from you, but found it nearly impossible, the soft vibrations making you whine in pleasure. 

You groaned, breath coming in choppy pants as the speed of the wand was kicked up to the next setting and tried to unsuccessfully move away from the wand. You knew as soon as you had your first orgasm it was going to be nonstop from there. You would be too sensitive and whatever else Evil had planned for you was going to drive you over the edge. 

“We’re going to have some fun tonight…” Evil started then paused. “Well, I’m going to have some fun tonight.” He gave a hard tug on the nipple clamps again before resting his hand on your stomach. You felt flush, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm as your nipples throbbed and your clit pulsed in time with the vibrations. Evil timed it perfectly, you would give him that, just as you started to come with pleasure crashing over you, you were torn away from the bliss by searing pain on your stomach. You whimpered, your orgasm ruined as you felt wax cooling on your flesh. 

He continued this through several more orgasms, pouring hot wax and your bare flesh just as you were coming, stealing the pleasure from you as you cried, begging for something but not quite knowing what it was, your head shaking back and forth as your breath turned ragged. You shivered as Evil’s tongue licked up your cheek, tasting your tears with a dark laugh as you shook beneath him. His hands moved to your breasts and removed the nipple clamps and again you cried as the blood rushed into them, creating throbbing pain as he switched the hitachi into high speed. You were helpless to stop the wave of pleasure the coursed through you screaming as you came twice in quick succession and screaming again as Evil pour hot wax over your nipples, searing your flesh. Evil peeled the cooling wax off your breasts, brushing aside the remnants and pinching your nipples harshly and slapping them with the palm of his hand. 

You swallowed back your tears, hips rocking up seeking more friction from the wand as your body blindly searched for more pleasure. You almost cried in relief when you got the contact you so desperately craved, freezing as you once again came, biting your lip to hold in your moans. Then you couldn’t get away from the wand quick enough, frantically struggling against your bonds trying to get away from the pleasure you suddenly couldn’t handle anymore as splatters of hot wax dropped on your breasts making you moan incoherently as your flesh burned and you started begging Evil to stop, to get the wand off of you. 

“I’m going to give you a choice Y/N,” Evil said, his voice right beside your ear. You head shook no frantically knowing Evil’s choices were going to be nothing but monkey paws. They always were. “Yes, you have to choose. If I have to choose, I’m going to do both.” He said laughing lowly sending warning alarms ringing through you. “I will take the wand off, but in exchange I get to use this wax on your pussy.” Your head immediately began shaking back and forth, no’s springing from your lips before the sentence was even fully out. “Or,” he continued as if you hadn’t said a word. “The wand stays right where it is, on high, for the rest of our playtime. “ You shook as another wave a pleasure burned through you, tears welling once again as the sensations overwhelmed you. 

“Please,” You begged slick sweat forming in a sheen on your body as you trembled. 

“Please what?” Evil asked moving down your body and placing his hand on the wand, pressing it down you it was vibrating intensely against your flesh. 

“Wax please,” You screamed as another orgasm ripped through you. “Wax, wax, wax, wax,” you mumbled repeatedly. 

“Wax it is.” Evil grinned. “After one more orgasm.” Once again he pushed down on the wand, moving his hand and rubbing it in circles around your soaking cunt. You protested, words falling on deaf ears as you were forced through another orgasm. Finally he pulled the wand away from you and you sobbed in relief as the cool air hit your throbbing pussy and the wand was turned off. You winced when he slapped his hand down on your open pussy, crying out at the sudden shock of pain. 

“I’m going to let you cool off for a few moments. I want you to really think about what’s going to happen next, and exactly how much it’s going to hurt you.” Evil said. “And then I want you to remember that you asked me to do this to you, that you have no one to blame but yourself.” 

With those words he left the room, leaving you tied and exposed on the table, breathing deeply in an effort to calm yourself, struggling to keep your mind off the exact thoughts Evil wanted you to dwell on. Of course as you came down from your pleasure high your mind couldn’t help but wander to the torture in store for you. You were dreading that hot wax being poured on your most sensitive body part, knowing it was going to hurt badly. And from there it was easy for your mind to wander to the start of your arrangement with Evil. 

Your fascination with the man started almost from the get go. He was strangely charismatic, and his dark brooding nature called to you. You left it at that, a little crush and no more. You were in a committed relationship with a man who adored you, treated you like a queen, and you were insanely happy. So you admired him from a distance, and that was it. 

Everything was perfect until the day you walked in on Evil with a woman, stumbling upon them down a dark hallway, Evil’s hand wrapped around her throat as he fucked her. You were ashamed to admit you watched them. Stood there in the dark shadows as something you didn’t even know was in you was awoken. As you watched him choke her, making her gasp for breath as he used her and called her names, you wanted nothing more than to trade places with her. And when he was done and he threw her from him, discarding her like a piece of trash you gasped drawing his attention. He had taken a long look at you and shook his head smirking as he brushed past. 

You weren’t able to get the images out of your head and it soon turned into a full blown obsessions. You tried to get your boyfriend to play with you like that, but he wouldn’t fully commit. He would put a hand gently on your throat, but refused to choke you. He refused to call you dirty names, to degrade you in the fashion you suddenly craved. You couldn’t get it out of your mind and no matter what you weren’t satisfied. You needed something and you knew the only way you were going to get it was from Evil. It took a while for you to make a move. You were guilt ridden at the thought of cheating on your boyfriend, couldn’t make yourself do it for the longest time. But when your relationship started to suffer you knew you had to. Since you had started with him, your relationship had been perfect. Evil was your dirty little secret. 

As you lay in silence waiting for Evil to return you berated yourself for succumbing to this in the first place. Evil was right. You had come to him. You had asked; nay begged, for him to use and abuse you as he saw fit. And as much as it scared you and hurt you, every time you craved more. You always had to make up excuses to your boyfriend for several days after you were with Evil, as he tended to leave you littered with bruises and bite-marks. Made him keep his distance for a few days until you were relatively evidence free. Then you could continue with your life and ignore Evil until the itch became unbearable again. 

You were surprised when he returned and immediately removed the blindfold, and you blinked your eyes as you adjusted to being able to see. Evil moved in between your thighs and you nervously eyed the candle sitting on the edge of the table. You moaned when his thick finger was shoved inside you, eyes closing as he teased your sensitive flesh. 

“Keep your eyes on me little one. I want you to watch and see everything I’m doing to you. No surprises, just dread as you watch the wax dropping down before it hits your pussy. And then when we’re done with that, I’ve got another surprise for you.” Evil said, pulling his finger out of you and reaching for the candle, teasingly holding it over you while your emotions tried to keep up with what he was saying and doing. You were dreading what the surprise may be, as the light of pleasure that was in Evil’s eyes as he spoke of it promises nothing good for you. 

You watch the candle in Evil’s hand with trepidation, eyes on the flame and the liquid pooling in the base as he tipped it. You flinched, tensing in preparation of the burning sting as the wax tipped almost over the ledge, only for Evil to pull it back at the last second making you relax. Then he immediately tipped it, the hot wax on your exposed slit and you screamed, tears falling from your eyes as you futilely tried to escape the pain. 

Evil rubbed your pussy with his thumb, scraping the cooled wax off with a smile as you flinched at his touch, the flesh tender from the singe. He repeated this several times, dripping wax and wiping it off only to do it again until you got used to the pain and your screams faded to whimpers and he lost interest. 

You watched anxiously as he snuffed out the candle and walked over to his toys. When he turned around, with a sadistic smile and a stainless steel knife in his hand you panicked, yanking desperately at your bindings, wincing as they dug into your flesh, rubbing it raw. 

“No Evil.” You plead as he got closer, crying as he lay the blade flat on your stomach and gripped your chin in his hand. 

“Shut up and hold still.” He commanded and your body immediately complied with the demand in his voice. “I’m going to play with you. I’m not going to hurt you or permanently scar you. I just want to see you bleed. I want to see your pale skin covered in scarlet.” You whimpered trying to shake your head free of his grip, only serving for him to tighten it.

“Yes.” He said firmly. “You deny me this, don’t bother coming crawling back.” You stared into his unwavering gaze, your heart hammering at the thought of him anywhere near you with a knife. And he stated he fully intended to make you bleed. You could only imagine how much that would hurt. Yet you couldn’t bring yourself to say no and walk away from him. Every time you wanted more, needed more. 

“Have you done this before?” You asked, your voice barely audible beneath the tremble. 

“Many times.” Evil said picking up the knife and bringing it to your cheek, letting the flat side rest on you. Despite the absolute terror you felt, you couldn’t help but notice a warmth between your thighs, your nipples tightening in arousal. It was so dark, so forbidden, and so taboo that it was turning you on. 

“Not my face.” You said seriously.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t ruin such a pretty picture.” Evil reassured you releasing your chin and drawing the flat of the knife down your neck, and you cried out as he rested the blade in the crook of your neck, feeling the slight sting as it pressed into your skin. 

Receiving no further objections Evil continued to trail the blade down your body, letting you feel the sharpness but not yet breaking skin as he teased you. His fingers dipped into your pussy as he trailed the knife over your breasts, pressing the tip into your nipples as you moaned in pain. 

“You’re very wet for someone who didn’t want this.” Evil commented pulling out his glistening digits and sucking them into his mouth. Suddenly you gasped as he cut down with the knife and you hissed in pain as you skin broke, droplets of blood rising to the surface. You couldn’t help but watch as the knife moved to your other breast, poking your nipple with the tip before cutting down the curve of your breast. Nothing deep, nothing that would scar, just enough to make a few droplets appear. You watched strangely fascinated as Evil moved to your breast, his tongue tracing the cut and licking your blood. You weren’t sure if you were turned on or disgusted, maybe a little of both, but you immediately opened your mouth as he kissed you and you tasted a metallic tinge on Evil’s tongue. 

Soon your body was covered in cuts, each tended to with Evil’s mouth before he buried his tongue in your pussy and brought you to another orgasm before he untied you and dismissed you without a second glance.

It was only after you had arrived home and were ready to shower and wash away the night’s activities that you noticed he had branded you. For right across your breasts and large letters was his name EVIL.


End file.
